


光之战士与鬼

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *光暗光*守护天节引发的黄色小故事*熟男光呆和热血青年暗呆+ +*光之战士与阿尔博特身体存在通感、互相玩爽的故事，玩具测评大搜罗*感谢金主耳机大人的支持，耳机大人的光暗光脑洞好香香！！！！
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 29





	光之战士与鬼

入冬的夜里，老杰兰总要就着烧酒在篝火旁讲些志怪故事。  
今晚，他讲的是僧人遭瘴气迷路闯进鬼庙的故事。  
守护天节上周才刚过去，这艾欧泽亚的外来节日刚流入奥萨德时新鲜过一阵，男女打扮得半人不鬼上街集会；这两年兴致也淡了，只有些孩子挨家挨户敲门要糖果。  
远东鬼话自然是无聊透顶，像伊密尔这中方长大的法师是从小听到大的，在火光的烘烤中，他开始有些昏昏欲睡。  
老杰兰正讲到武僧误入荒庙后，巧遇一高大威猛的人族武将及其小侍的桥段：  
“后来那冒险者拨开翠竹，小青就在后头，向左一笑是俊男，向右一笑又是女相。冒险者以及被迷得神魂颠倒，只想扑到美人身上去。可他又记得典膳千叮咛万嘱咐，小青的话一字一句都不可信。”  
运输队里都是些单身的老伙计，一点桃色就能让他们两眼放光。  
唯独伊密尔，翻着白眼浇了一泼冷水：“快得了，老爷子。再往下听就该给你交小费了吧，这都是黄金港十年前卖的话本了，您老怎么还好意思收钱！”  
老头子挠了挠光秃秃的头，冲道：“你这小子，才拉过几次货就敢和我顶嘴了。这夜还长着，别扫大家的兴！”  
“车队只跟过五次，但这故事已经听了十来次咯！”  
男人之间爆发出一阵哄笑，忽然有人提议：“大英雄呢，来给我们讲个故事吧！光之战士连年走南闯北的，见识一定不少！”  
众人安静下来，望向一个坐在原木上的男人。那男人沉默不发，发梢被火光映得发红，嘴里津津有味地嚼着一块蜥蜴皮。他看上去三十来岁，眉骨上深浅几道疤痕，要不是突然被点名，他的存在感实际很低。  
人们睁大眼睛等待，只怕这光之战士不屑于与凡夫俗子来往，没想到他露出微笑说：“好啊，想听什么故事。”  
“闹鬼的！”  
“香艳的！”  
“还要是真实的！”  
“这样啊……”光之战士将零食扔进火堆。一瞬间，绿色的火焰向天空蹿去。众人屏息凝神，只听他低沉的声音幽幽道：“那是不久之前，我被一个神秘人召唤到异世界时候发生的故事。那是一个奇妙的地方，就像是镜子里的倒影似的，和我们的世界一摸一样。”  
众人还一脸茫然，就听他继续讲：“如果你发现镜子里的影子竟然独自动了起来，你怕不怕？那个世界的人文水土与我们别无二致，历史的轨迹却截然不同。我在此认识的人，在那已经死了多年。我曾经手刃的仇人，在那却好好活着，还要和我称兄道弟。所以我很怕，与其说是怕，不如说感觉到处都危机四伏、诡异无比。曾经的仇人爱我，曾经的爱人却要杀我。吃饭的时候要左顾右盼，夜里都睡觉都要睁着一只眼。就在这个时候，我遇到了那个人……与其说是人，不如说是鬼……”  
“是什么样子的鬼！”  
光之战士压低了声音，双目圆瞪：“和我长得一模一样的鬼……一开始，我以为那是我的倒影，或是我心力憔悴产生的幻觉。可夜里他就在半空中一直看着我……一直沉默地看着我，流出两道血泪来。”  
“然后呢！他没对你做什么事吗？”  
“他上了我的身。”光之战士痛苦地说，五官拧在一起。旺盛的火苗都快将他的皮甲燎着了，他却仍因恐惧止不住得发抖，仿佛那个幽灵正在注视着他。“最恐怖的是，有个科学疯子已经修好了通往那个世界的大门，很快你们的倒影也都会从那边过来。每天晚上盯着你们……”  
气氛紧张到了极点，男人们呆滞地盯着光之战士。有人疑神疑鬼地四下张望，有人强装出一脸镇定模样，有人害怕得小声呜咽。  
突然，光之战士爆发出一阵狂笑，抱着肚子前仰后合起来，连连摆手说：“抱歉……编不下去了！哈哈哈哈……不过大部分情节是真的，那家伙现在还在跟着我呢！”  
男人们接连露出失望的表情，瞬间，篝火四周嘘声不断。只听见人抱怨，还不如老杰兰的桃色小本呢。众人拾起武器，各自朝着帐篷走去。休息上几个小时，等着天亮接着赶路把捐助品送往多玛飞地。  
只有一个人还留在原地，满脸憧憬地注视着光之战士。这就是伊密尔。他对英雄的故事深信不疑，甚至有一种直觉：英雄所说句句属实，是不想让世人陷入恐惧，才故意以玩笑话收尾的。  
英雄的气节是如此高尚，为人又是如此智慧，让伊密尔崇拜爱慕不已。接下来的几日，他都偷偷注视着英雄的一举一动。英雄大多是独来独往的，同他们一起押送货物，却鲜有聊天来往，吃饭也是一个人，帐篷更是支在远离集落的地方。  
像是狼群的前哨，在荒野中为族群把风。  
伊密尔听说那个流血泪的鬼混仍跟随者光之战士，心生好奇，遂决定到了夜里趴在光之战士的帐篷外一探究竟。  
这夜无风，月明星稀，给他潜伏提供了极好条件。人们洗漱一番，用水浇身草草洗了个澡，就各自钻进帐篷里。  
光之战士结实赤裸的身影，走进月下。月辉的沐浴中，湿漉漉的皮肤上升起淡淡青烟。伊密尔想，多少九死一生才能造就如此坚毅而伤痕累累的身躯。  
光之战士胸膛结实饱满，腰精瘦而直，下身虽然穿了一条半湿的薄裤，仍隐约可见尺寸雄伟的轮廓。  
虽然身为同性，伊密尔看到如此完美了肉体，仍然忍不住脸红了。他看到光之战士揩了揩脸颊，像是被什么弄痒了似的在空气中挥舞着毛巾，“诶唷”了两声，紧接着速速钻入帐中。  
“啊……”  
伊密尔听到一声细微的轻叹，撩开窗帘去看，只见窄窄的行军床上趴着一具健美的肉体。  
光之战士脱得精光，盖着一条薄单在狭窄的行军床上躺着，分明满身发达的肌肉，可竟没有一处线条不是柔软的。  
男人似乎困在梦魇里，背部的肌肉，仿佛沙漠中蜜色的山脉，随风流动着。他发出堪似痛苦，又忍耐不得的哼叫声，手向身体下方伸去，像是在拨弄着什么。  
单纯又好奇的伊密尔睁大眼睛，不敢发出一点声音，想光之战士一定在是被那个看不见的幽灵折磨呢。  
那幽灵是怎么弄他的，用尖锐的手指甲挠他的脚心么？  
伊密尔偷听着，觉得那声音不像是恐惧，反倒像是快活焦灼。他听了一会儿，内心不知为何痒痒的，身体也有一种说不清的瘫软感。  
光之战士的手越动越快，腰波浪似的摇摆。伊密尔多想帮帮光之战士，可又举手无措。他该怎么帮呢，冲上前去在空气中胡乱驱赶一番，还是拾起光之战士的脚，为他挠个痛快？  
心急地撩动了窗帘，没想到这就被察觉了。他还没来得及掩盖罪行，一抬眼，半赤裸的男人赫然站在他面前。  
光之战士的眼神十分吃惊，倒并不有意责备。光滑的胸膛上，已都是细密的汗了，让伊密尔不由自主地移开视线。这分明是一个阳刚的男人，为何让伊密尔感到被魅惑的魔力。  
“时间不早了，怎么还不去休息。”  
光之战士的语气像是来自上级的责备，又像是来自兄长的关心。  
“光之战士……你……是不是……那个幽灵……”  
“嘘——快回帐篷去，小心他缠上你。”  
本性纯良的小白魔法师佝偻着半麻的双腿，跌跌撞撞地消失在夜色里。  
光之战士这才略显尴尬地用手抖了抖围在腰间的白巾，幸好勃起的阴茎没在其上撑出形状。一个只有光之战士能看见的男人，正过于亲昵地勾着光之战士的脖颈。  
他轻轻嗤笑：“哼，不愧为光之战士，这种借口居然也信了。”  
光之战士无奈地叹息：“你早就发现有人在屋外了吧，阿尔博特。”  
“别怪罪我啊。”暗之战士阿尔博特拨了一下光的半张的嘴唇，那唇纹很浅很密，吻上去一定是柔软的：“看你那样享受投入，谁忍心打断呢？况且……我自己都看得入神，放松警惕了。”  
两人回到帐篷里，借着昏暗的以太灯，可以看到床上放着一个黏糊的模具。光之战士连忙把它扔进鞍囊里，倒在床上，被偷窥者打消了情趣。  
光之战士与阿尔博特之间，灵魂早已以融为一体，因而有着奇妙的通感。此刻，光之战士的性欲如同干柴烈火上被浇了一盆冷水，懊悔地倒在床上打算睡了，但阿尔博特仍兴奋着。他不仅阴茎勃起着，还有想看光之战士自慰的兴趣。  
“就这样结束了？”阿尔博特在床边坐下，凑过去看光之战士的表情：“上次买的那玩意儿拿出来玩玩吧，我想看。”  
“什么……哪个？”  
光之战士本赌气地侧身躺着，这沿阿尔博特的手指向看去，原来是指箱子里一件肉色的东西。那是光之战士在黑市上看中买来玩的情趣用品，这几日随商队日夜赶路，还没来得及拆开试用。  
“算了。说不定那小子跑回去，喊上整个商队的人来偷看，我要开始假寐了。”  
“真的？”阿尔博特在很不满足的性器上揉动着，光是撸管，没有活春宫带来的视觉冲击，实在单调，都让他嫌浪费精水。光之战士性感的身体、饱满的翘臀就在眼前，却碍于面子不愿为他展现。阿尔博特一边套着粗长的阴茎，一边拉开上衣，在乳头上也揉弄着。他以前不知道男人被玩奶头也能快活，是有次光之战士揉捏拉扯起来，他才感受到前所未有的酥麻感。  
“我帮你望风，这次一定不会疏忽了。”  
“唉……”  
光之战士并非是软耳根叫阿尔博特渴望的语气求得动容，而是乳头是他的致命弱点，快感渐渐传来，躺在床上如坐针毡、浑身冒着细密的汗，才坐起来将箱子里的肉物一把捞出。那是个制作的惟妙惟肖的阳物模型，橡胶的质地，虽然没有温度，硬度却和实物极度相似。龟头饱满得夸张，可见工匠制作时充满了自恋。巧妙之处在于能吸附在光滑的表面上，不需动手，粘在一处骑在上面起伏，颇有性交的气氛。  
光之战士环顾四周，简陋的临时帐篷里，唯一能够用来吸假阳具的是面穿衣镜。他将橡胶阴茎往上一吸，竟然粘得结结实实，还像男人勃起时一样向上翘挺着。  
阿尔博特咽了一口唾液，在安静的夜里尤为响亮。  
“好，那我就做给你看。”光之战士笑了，语气中有一丝玩味：“你可不要后悔。”  
他一把扯下胯间的白巾，撅起臀部，将手伸到后面扩张起来。  
“呃——呃呃……”  
阿尔博特没想光居然如此坦荡直接。他还没做好准备，后穴紧致干涩，敏感得不像话，光仍神色如常，他已忍不住呻吟出声来。  
“这就快受不了了？”  
“你不要管我……你继续。”  
光之战士的后处，某种程度上来说也算是寂静千锤百炼，不需要润滑液就能自己变得湿润，无论形状多么夸张的肉棒都能努力吞入。没过一会儿，在手指的刺激捣弄下，后穴就变得湿润黏糊起来。他一手扶假鸡巴，一手分开一侧的臀瓣，毫无扭捏地向后坐去。  
眼见那丰满的蜜色臀部向镜子越沉越近，阿尔博特浑身的肌肉都跟着紧绷起来了。  
阿尔博特为数不多的后方经验，皆来自光之战士或勾引或教导。如今突然被进入，仍会感到紧张羞涩。他已闭紧了双眼，牙冠也微微发颤，只感后穴被什么带有弹性的东西碰了。他还没来得及接纳这陌生感，那东西已由软变硬，越贴越深，想要挤进来。  
阿尔博特倒抽了一口凉气，光却插入地很顺利，一口气就坐到了底。那假阴茎又粗又长，在平坦的小腹上顶出了一个凸起的轮廓。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
阿尔博特瘫软地张开腿，倒在床上，下体一露无余。挨操的明明是光之战士，他却像是身下有人在耸动，阴茎一抖一抖的。  
身后的镜子，将淫荡张开的后穴照映地十分清楚。被插入的时候，穴口周围都跟着凹陷了，只看得到肉色的皮肤；可抽出的时候，内部的鲜红粘膜却跟着被扯出。  
光之战士完全习惯了这种抽离感，甚至愉悦地拼命抖动屁股。阿尔博特在只有光之战士旁观的世界里被操得大叫，月下的小帐篷里安静无声，侧耳倾听，唯有一个男人急促的喘息在激烈起伏着。  
光这便撤了扶着玩具的手，不断向后坐起，臀部挤压在镜面上，几次下来，竟然在镜子上留下了两个黏糊的椭圆形湿印。  
“你还好吗，阿尔博特……”  
“啊……啊！光、你怎么还会这招……”  
“就算是在床上，也不可轻敌啊。”光浅浅地抬起，再次又深又缓地插入。他的语气平缓，声音却是颤抖地说：“要是磨你这里，很快就会去了吧。”  
阿尔博特像是被撒了盐的水蛭，痛苦难耐地翻滚起来。要不是看见他阴茎翘得高挺，定要错以为他正在经受什么酷刑。后穴虽然空空如也却不断分泌着春水，已经沿着股缝滴下去，濡湿了一块床单。  
“我听你叫得很兴奋呢。”  
镜子上已经被汗湿的肉体熏出一片雾气。  
假阳具每次整根滑出，又能被那殷红的肉嘴不偏不倚地顺利吞入。毛玻璃上，只能看到一隐一现的暗红粘膜，与蜜色肉臀抖动的虚影。阿尔博特听着、看着，被迫承受着快意，分明是个直爽的男人，此刻却不知为何欲拒还迎起来，又想被操得更深，又怕被快感玩坏。他搓弄着龟头上大张的马眼。  
他很想操光之战士，如若不是失去了肉身，此刻已经在那湿软的肉穴里抽插起来了。多想揪住光之战士的头发，将他按在镜子上，叫他仔细欣赏一番不知羞耻的淫荡表情。他想看光之战士伸出舌头，和镜子里自己的淫态勾舌热吻。他想暴力地揉捏光之战士的奶子，揪扯他的乳头，吸得又长又肿。  
这些贪欲都无法满足，阿尔博特痛苦而错乱，愤怒地将手伸到后面干着自己，仿佛这样做就能侵犯到对方的肉体一样。  
“嗯？你这么快就学会了……阿尔博特……”  
“我不过是不想你一个人玩得太寂寞而已……”  
“那你应该知道怎么做才能让我高潮吧。”  
那感觉十分奇妙，仿佛有无数只手同一时间抚摸着身体。闭上眼睛，就不知道下一秒爱抚会落在何处，因而全身格外敏感。  
那坚硬之中带着许些弹性的阳具仍在贪吃的屁股里快速进出着，以光之战士的体力，这样上下起伏能持续一整夜。但莽撞的抽插间，又有手指在内部四处点火的触感，指关节精准地顶在阳心上，让光之战士差点膝盖一软跌坐在地。  
奶头又同一时间被揉搓着，向左转上一圈，又向右转上半圈。每当他想要狠一点，将硬立的奶头狠狠掐一把的时候，阿尔博特反而温柔地隔靴搔痒；可当他正在兴头上的时候，却被突如其来地弹击拉扯，让他激动大叫。  
阿尔博特高潮了，乳白色的浓浆落在健美的胸口上。光之战士也没撑住多久，向前倒去，摔进柔软的地毯里，浑身抽搐着一股股射精。就连这关头，光之战士仍然是从容不迫的，想到有人看到地摊上这块可疑的污渍，定然会浮想联翩，就用手盖在胯间，一滴不漏地都接住了。  
两个人倒在凌乱的地上，喘息连连，浑身的肌肉都酸痛肿胀无比。  
唯独那根被套得油光水亮的假阳具仍坚定不移地吸在落地镜上。  
“学得真快，差点就被你反客为主了。”  
“哼……下次绝对撑得比你久……”  
阿尔博特虽然嘴上不饶人，但心潮澎湃，恨不得把光之战士揉进胸怀里。可他从床上探下脖颈、想在那张俊脸上轻吻的时候，嘴唇却令人失望地穿过了坚毅的脸颊。  
他吻不到光之战士，正要失落，却听到光之战士说：“你躺倒我身边来。”  
“做什么？”  
“你的灵魂穿过身体的感觉……”光之战士摸着自己的胸膛：“很温暖。就像夜里你的身影与我重叠了，我才能放下戒备，安心入睡。”  
阿尔博特沙哑地笑了，与光之战士并肩躺着，才没过一会儿，就又有了想要做爱的冲动。他偷偷打量光之战士，揣测着对方的心意，是因为不想让自己显得像一只春天发情的公狗。  
光之战士的手，正蜻蜓点水般在皮肤上游走着。像是打发时间时无意识的动作，又像是还没过足被干的瘾。  
阿尔博特多想捉住他的手，吻上一吻。他与光之战士挨得极尽，睫毛扑着睫毛。  
“你的脸好红啊。”  
“你也一样，原来鬼也会脸红？”  
“看你这样，别说会脸红……鬼都恨不得活过来……”  
阿尔博特觉得嘴上发痒，原来是光之战士在抚摸嘴唇。光似乎是在想什么，目光低垂着来到他身上。被那潮湿的蓝眼睛一瞥，阿尔博特被看得心神都乱了。  
下一秒，光含住了自己的手指，像是口交一样努力吮舔着。阿尔博特的手也跟着不由自主地害羞蜷缩起来。光抚摸揉捏着自己的胸肌，阿尔博特就含胸躲避。  
一只手急不可耐地向陆行鸟鞍囊内探去，胡乱翻找着，淫邪的玩具接连掉了出来。  
亚拉戈的跳弹才接触到地面，就嗡嗡震动起来；锁阴环不仅有金属笼质的，还有皮质的。这些淫物要是被外人看见，光之战士正直伟岸的形象也要跟着烟消云散。  
光之战士将跳弹塞入后穴中，又绑在乳头和阴茎等敏感处。阿尔博特来不及拒绝，刑具就一件又一件地落在身上。乳头被一种不知名的吮吸器不断榨取着，原本只有黄豆大小的肉粒，已经被吸得快有树莓大。尿道中也被插入一根冰凉的银棒，被光之战士用手提着来回抽插。  
“光、光之战士……别、别再——”  
嘴上已经求饶了，后穴却不情愿地又含住一根坚硬的玩具。震动感像是小虫子一般在体内向深处爬去。阿尔博特的腰快要折断一般拱起了，想要甩开那快感，可他坚持不了许久，落下腰的时候，跳弹似乎向更深处滑去了。  
光之战士倒一脸享受，张开双腿不断将假阴茎往后穴里送着，跳弹只剩一根粉红色的线还留在外面。  
他觉得光靠假阳具不够刺激，干脆换了一根透明的玻璃拉珠，一颗一颗送进屁股里。  
阿尔博特惊恐地尖叫起来，后面的小嘴被迫吞咽尚且不算最恐怖的，最可怕的是刚刚适应被填满的感觉，一颗颗小球就被拉扯着向外滚动。内部每一处敏感柔软的地方被接连碾磨过。那深褐色的入口，更是吞吞吐吐，玻璃圆球露出半颗，一会儿被吸入，一会儿又被推出，里面不断收缩地淫荡样子被看得一清二楚。  
光之战士将整根插入，又一颗接连一颗地拉出。没过一会儿，阿尔博特就被强烈的快感袭击大脑，神志不清了。  
那张俊脸已红到了极点，薄唇半张着，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流下，眼神迷离混乱，紧紧地缠着光之战士。  
光这个时候，却是个心狠的男人，一手抽送后面，一手又在前玩弄着尿道。那个锁着精液的地方原本就酸麻无比，这下被捅得又疼有爽。  
阿尔博特大喊着想射了，光之战士让他叫哥哥，他就毫无尊严地叫哥哥；光之战士叫他把骚处露出来，他就扒开臀瓣，给光展示自己收缩不断的骚浪穴口。  
尿道棒拔出来的瞬间，阿尔博特便射了，这还不算完，拉珠一口气滑出，他的阴茎还挺直着，马眼一张一合，似乎要爆发些什么。突然一股尿柱喷了出来，阿尔博特捂着脸呻吟着，腰不受控制地扭动，将液体溅得四落。  
忽然之间，阿尔博特消失了。狭窄破败的小帐篷里，只剩下一个赤身裸体的男人，和满地湿黏还在不断震动的玩具。  
“哈哈……这是伤到自尊了。”  
光之战士疲惫地直起腰，浪荡着半硬的阴茎，将玩具一个个收回箱子里。  
他躺在床上，想到阿尔博特那纵情又痛苦的表情，就想要偷笑。  
两人已有默契，他大概能猜到阿尔博特此刻隐身起来，脑子里都在想些什么。又是羞愧、又是后怕、又是满足。光之战士已经累到了极点，连展开被子把自己裹住的力气都不剩，朦胧之间，他感觉到有什么温暖的东西覆盖在了身上，就像是躺在人的怀里。  
他想，阿尔博特是个温柔的好男人。  
眼皮好沉，不许他睁眼去看。半梦半醒间，有人轻抚头发，想必，那个害羞的幽灵一如往常，彻夜无声凝视着他。

fin


End file.
